La cité des sirènes de l'Atlantide
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Etant enfant, au fond de son lit, Draco avait toujours imaginais comment serait cette fabuleuse cité des sirènes de l'Atlantide, dont son grand-père lui racontait l'histoire.


**La cité des sirènes de l'Atlantide**

**Auteur :** Jelly

**Genre : **Romance

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, bien sur !

**Résumé : **Etant enfant, au fond de son lit, Draco avait toujours imaginé comment serait cette fabuleuse cité des sirènes de l'Atlantide, dont son grand-père lui racontait l'histoire.

**Note : **Participation aux défis « La nuit des lemons » sur la ficothèque Ardente. Le thème était L'Atlantide, avec les mots « merveilleux, histoire exception » que je me suis amusée à placer.

**Bêta : **Ré-upload après correction. Je me suis servit d'un correcteur en ligne, alors il peu rester des fautes, désoler. Je dois prendre contact avec ma bêta prochainement, mais j'ai pas envie de l'ennuyé non plus.

**Note supplémentaire – pour les intéressait - : **Ce texte a été écrit de façon « précipité » à l'origine cela devait être un texte plus long et plus complet. Mais j'ai crée une sorte « d'avant goût » en participant à un défis. Donc, ce récit ferra naître une autre fiction basée sur le même thème. Probablement pas sur la cité de l'Atlantide, mais, en tout cas, sur les sirènes et sur le même fandom. Donc quand j'aurais le temps, elle verrat le jour. – **Pour tout ceux qui ont trouvé le texte très court, le lemon tout aussi court et l'histoire pas assez développée, c'était en partie voulut et vous aurez donc le loisir d'en avoir une seconde plus complète ) - **

**oOo**

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours éprouvé une fascinante obsession pour cette vieille histoire que lui racontait son père. Il avait l'imagination débordante d'un enfant. Les yeux brillant d'émerveillement en essayant de visualiser chaque image que contenait ce récit.

Il pouvait se souvenir, alors qu'il était au chaud dans la sécurité de son lit, des rêves qu'il s'inventait. Ceux, tous plus étrange, créant derrière ses paupières closes la représentation de cette gigantesque cité perdue qu'était l'Atlantide, reposant au fond de l'océan, majestueuse et impériale. Il pouvait visualiser ses contours, ses zones d'ombres, la faune et la flore aquatique qui y avait élu domicile depuis des années, déambulaient tranquillement au sein de ce monument.

Il avait toujours trouvé cela superbe. Petit, on lui avait raconté une étrange histoire. Celle complètement burlesque d'un peuple de sirène, qui, aux files des siècles, se serait approprié le monument. Il se rappelait qu'enfant, cela l'avait fait rire, son père lui racontait une autre version. Celle, plus rationnelle, que tout le monde connaissait. Mais, avec sérieux, son grand-père avait su par la suite attiser sa curiosité. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu comme étant une personne froide que rien ne surprenait, paraissait croire en ses paroles. Alors, doucement, Draco s'était laissé entrainer.

En grandissant il s'était mis à faire des recherches. Il vivait dans un monde qu'il avait bien du mal à aimer. Sa mère était morte quand il était enfant, son père avait finis par oublier son existence, lui donnant l'étrange et désagréable impression de n'être qu'un meuble de décor. Alors, il s'était raccroché de toutes ses forces à cette petite chose qui allumait une étincelle au fond de lui. Il voulait y croire. Son grand-père avait donné tellement de détail.

Les couleurs, les sons, les odeurs et les goûts. Tout était très différent du monde terrestre. Draco avait souvent vu les orbes gris des Malfoy s'illuminaient de souvenirs, comme s'il avait été personnellement témoin de cette vie si unique. Draco n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à croire, que tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours raconté, soit faux. Cela ne pouvait pas être les simples élucubrations d'un vieillard, comme se complaisait à dire son père.

Peut-être avait-il gâché sa vie. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu devenir un grand médecin ou un savant physicien, mais il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule chose qui l'avait fait rêver. La liberté. Ressentir au fond de lui ce sentiment étouffant de légèreté, d'indépendance. Ne plus rendre de compte à personne, ne plus se justifier, ne plus faire semblant. Être seulement lui. Passer sa vie à rechercher l'Atlantide lui avait toujours permis une certaine évasion.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait les meilleurs choix. Alors qu'il sombrait lentement au fond de cet océan, en ayant chuté du haut du pont du bateau sur lequel il voyageait, l'eau de mer remplissant ses poumons, il se fit vaguement cette réflexion. Mais alors qu'il pouvait voir le soleil brillait en une kyrielle de couleur à travers l'eau, il sut, aussi certainement qu'il allait mourir, qu'il n'aurait jamais rien changé à sa vie. Peut-être qu'il se serait toujours fourvoyé à croire les délire d'un vieux fou, mais ces délires avait été sain pour lui. Ils lui avaient offert une enfance, un but. Des croyances autres que celles que son père voulaient ardemment implanter en lui. Il préférait mourir et fuir ce monde ou une guerre se profilait et contempler éternellement ces rêves, plutôt que de devoir assumer un avenir dont il ne désirait pas.

Ses poumons brûlaient dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était serrée. Il étouffait. Sa vision, déjà considérablement assombris, se voilà un peu plus. Mourir aussi stupidement avait un côté risible. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son père lui dire combien il était pathétique. S'il avait pu, il en aurait ri, mais à la place, il ouvrit la bouche. De l'eau s'infiltra dans sa gorge, s'était horrible. Il n'y avait pas pire que de mourir noyé. Brusquement, il perdit connaissance, la tête vide de toutes pensées. Rien n'était plus stupide que de dire qu'on voit sa vie défilait devant ses yeux avant de mourir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la peur, ou un profond sentiment de sérénité, avant que le noir n'engloutisse tout.

**oOo**

Quand il reprit conscience, la première impression qu'il eut, c'est que ses poumons étaient en feu. La deuxième, c'est qu'on avait dû violemment lui arracher la gorge tellement elle lui était douloureuse et la troisième, fut que son corps lui paraissait étrange. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être coincé dans un entonnoir et cela le fit rire intérieurement. Son cerveau avait du sacrément manquait d'oxygène.

Il remua et papillonna des yeux. Le plafond lui semblait étrange et vraiment très haut. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, sa vision floue se faisant petit à petit plus net. Y avait-il vraiment toute une famille de Bernard l'hermite accrochée à ce mur ? Il haussa les sourcils et referma les yeux. La fatigue devait lui jouer des tours. Il s'humecta les lèvres et porta une main à son front. Il était moite. Ses cheveux étaient humides. Une main passa derrière sa nuque et releva doucement sa tête lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

- Allez-y doucement !

C'était un jeune homme brun. Petit, maigre, d'épais cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts fascinant. Il pressa un étrange coquillage remplis d'eau douce contre ses lèvres sèches, en lui adressant un sourire. Draco se rendit compte du mal de tête lancinant qui lui vrillait les tempes et il grimaça quand l'homme reposa lentement sa tête contre un coussin moelleux, mais étrangement élastique. Est-ce que cela rebondissait vraiment ? Il bougea légèrement la tête et constata que, oui, cela avait une consistance anormale. Ce n'était pas un coussin en plume, il en était persuadé.

Alors qu'il voulut faire un mouvement pour se retourner, il prit conscience que la sensation qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant était toujours présente. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une queue de poisson qu'il voyait dépasser de la couchette sur laquelle il était allongé ? Deux minutes… Est-ce que c'était vraiment une peau qui le recouvrait ?

Non, en y réfléchissant bien, il s'en fichait de cette peau. Le plus important c'était cette longue queue, gris perle aux nuances azur, qu'il avait à la place de ses jambes. Son souffle se coupa et il repoussa la couverture qui le recouvrait partiellement. Cette chose se fondait dans ses hanches, il n'y avait aucune distinction entre elles et sa queue. D'un doigt hésitant, il toucha le haut de ce qui aurait dû être une de ses cuisses. Surpris, il constata qu'il avait exactement la même sensation que s'il avait touché sa peau. C'était seulement, différent, peut-être plus sensible ?

- Je sais que ça peut paraître déroutant la première fois, mais quand la transformation sera achevée, vous retrouverais vos jambes tant que vous n'aurez pas à aller dans l'eau.

Déroutant ? Il avait envie de dire que c'était complètement choquant, oui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Malgré qu'il ait toujours été profondément prêt à découvrir ce qu'il recherchait, une fois devant la véracité de ses croyances, il en restait sans voix. En réalité, pas un seul instant il n'avait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait avec une queue de poisson. Bien sûr il avait ardemment désiré apportait de vraies réponses à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, mais en étant seulement témoin de l'existence d'un autre peuple légèrement différent du sien, pas en étant lui-même confronté au problème.

- Comment… Co… Comment…

Mince, il avait même irrémédiablement perdu son flegme de Malfoy. L'homme esquissa un sourire amusait, ses yeux brillèrent et Draco se sentit étrange.

- Vous étiez en train de vous noyer et vous chutiez à quelques mètres de la cité. C'est un garde de l'armée royale qui à était rapidement vous pêcher. Il vous a fait ingérer une capsule d'air, mais l'eau avait déjà presque entièrement remplis vos poumons. La capsule retardait seulement l'échéance, alors il vous a transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Draco vit la bouche de l'homme se tordre légèrement en une petite grimace. Il était à la fois sceptique et curieux face à la suite de l'histoire.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi… Pourquoi je me retrouve avec… Avec…

- Une queue de poisson ? Vous pouvez le dire vous savez, ça ne vous écorchera pas la langue, s'exclama le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

D'accord, il avait dû légèrement le vexer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait. C'était réellement surprenant, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

- En fait… Quand le garde vous a déposé, vous étiez en train de suffoquer. Il était trop tard pour évacuer l'eau de votre corps, alors pour vous sauver, j'ai émis l'idée de vous… Transformer.

- Transformer ?

- Oui !

- Comment ça, « transformer » ?

- Eh bien… Cela me semble évident, lui répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la queue de poisson, dont les nageoires s'agitaient doucement.

- Comment ?

- Oh… Eh bien…

- Non, attendez… Cela est temporaire ? Je vais retrouver mes jambes ?

- Oh, bien sûr, dans quelques heures.

Draco hochât plusieurs fois la tête. Bien qu'il ait attendu cela toute sa vie, il se sentait un peu dépassé pour l'instant. Il avait besoin de se faire à l'idée que cette vie était vraiment réelle.

- Mais je crains… Repris le jeune homme, d'une petite voix, que vous vous mépreniez sur un point.

- Lequel ?

- Cela est temporaire, pour l'instant !

Draco haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Le brun se mordit un coin de la lèvre et fronça les sourcils avant d'esquissait un sourire nerveux.

- Ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, souffla-t-il. Vous étiez en train de mourir, c'était la seule solution.

Draco ne savait quoi répondre. Il se rallongea doucement, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'étrange coussin. En haussant un sourcil il se retourna difficile puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le chapeau d'une méduse, lâcha le brun en souriant.

- Je suis couché sur une méduse ?

- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! Nous en faisons une production. Nous nous servons des chapeaux des méduses pour faire les coussins, comme nous nous servons de la peau des requins et des phoques pour faire les couvertures. Nous nous éclairons grâce au corps des larves luisantes. Chaque chose à son utilité, c'est un cycle normal de notre mode de vie.

- C'est fascinant, murmura Draco sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Du bout de l'index il tata la texture spongieuse du chapeau de méduse et esquissa un petit sourire. Tout était réel. L'histoire, le peuple, la cité. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, jouant à essayer de remuer cet étrange et nouvel appendice, ses yeux se perdirent sur les murs qui l'entouraient. Cet endroit était une infirmerie. Elle était très hétéroclite. Des sortes de larves étaient suspendues par ranger à divers endroits éclairant la pièce d'une lueur tamisé. D'autre couchette comme celle sur laquelle il était allongé se suivait les unes à côtés des autres, séparés par des rochers qui servaient de table de chevet.

Ça l'amusa. Il trouvait l'endroit stupéfiant. En réalité, toute cette histoire était stupéfiante. S'il devait la raconter, personne ne le croirait jamais. Subitement il repensa à son grand-père. Non, il y avait toujours des gens pour écouter et croire, peut-être aurait-il put avoir la chance de faire découvrir à son monde de nouvelles choses. De toute évidence, cela ne serait pas pour lui. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur en entendant chantonner à quelques pas de lui. Il esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité et il eut la subite envie de discuter encore avec cet homme plus tard, si c'était possible.

**oOo**

En fait, il eut le loisir de passer énormément de temps avec Harry. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il était un des infirmiers de la cité. Il rencontra aussi son surprenant et exécrable collègue. Severus Snape était un homme qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, avant qu'Harry ne lui explique que c'était un homme qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

Tout n'était pas toujours rose dans cette cité. Comme lui avait dit Harry, c'était un monde ou chaque chose avait son utilité, le cycle normal de leur vie. Severus était une de ces sirènes qui n'avaient pas put échapper aux inconvénients de cette existence.

Petit à petit il apprit les us et coutume. Les histoires qui se racontaient. L'une d'elle et celle qui était probablement la plus répandue, qui raconté combien il était primordial de ne surtout pas s'approcher des humains. Draco s'était amusé de tant de prudence, mais Harry était resté fermait. Les humains étaient mauvais, effrayés par les choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, alors il les tuait sans chercher à les comprendre. Le monde des humains était barbare et intolérant. Et si Draco fut surpris par de telles paroles dans la bouche du brun, il n'eut pas le loisir de donner son opinion comprenant rapidement combien la plupart des habitants de l'Atlantide pensaient comme Harry.

C'était à lui de se faire une place à présent. Lui, qui était l'étranger qui devait se montrer digne d'être acceptait. Le temps avait l'air de ne pas exister. Les jours se succédaient sans qu'il y prête vraiment attention. Petit à petit il apprit à se servir de cette lourde queue de poisson. Il se rappelait toujours de son air gauche quand Harry essaya de lui enseigner l'art de nager à la sirène. Il s'était trouvé stupide, ayant bien du mal à s'habituer, puis lentement il s'était entraîné. Aujourd'hui il arrivait à parcourir de longues distances tranquillement, mais il n'était pas présomptueux pour tenter une de ces courses folles, dont il avait déjà été le témoin.

Il poussa un soupir et se hissa doucement, les yeux à hauteur d'un rocher. Depuis plusieurs jours, il essayait d'attraper une de ces petites crevettes qui se faufilaient plus vite que des anguilles. Il approcha lentement une main au-dessus du crustacé, quand un poids lourd lui tomba brutalement dessus, le faisant s'affaissait sur le rocher. Coincé par le corps d'Harry, il vit la crevette prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il soupira et se retourna.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à les attraper de toute façon !

Draco maugréa entre ses dents et laissa Harry le tirer par le poignet.

- Je croyais que tu devais être à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

- J'ai finis plus tôt ! Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

- Ah ? qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Tu verras !

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire et ils passèrent les portent de la cité. Draco grimaça légèrement en comprenant qu'ils allaient s'éloigner de la sureté des murs de l'Atlantide. Bien qu'il puisse adorer sa nouvelle condition, il avait bien du mal avec le grand large. Et s'ils tombaient sur un beau, gros et surtout méchant requin ? Rien que d'imaginait leur taille immense et leur ranger de dent imposante il en frissonna, pourtant, docilement il suivit Harry.

La traverser se fit sans encombre à son grand soulagement. A part une étoile de mer, une anguille et quelques poissons lune, ils ne firent pas de mauvaise rencontre. Puis, tout cela s'envola quand leur tête perça la surface de l'océan, pour tomber sur une sorte de petite crique. Des rochers imposant se réchauffaient à la lumière du soleil et il découvrit une île. Les arbres tropicaux, le bruit des oiseaux. Il se hissa jusqu'à l'air libre, sa queue redevenant des jambes fermes et glabres. Agréablement, il sentit la sensation du sable entre ses orteils. Harry le rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés.

- ça te plait ?

- C'est magnifique ! Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Quand j'ai envie de me retrouver seul et d'oublier un peu mon monde.

Draco se laissa choir au sol, les bras en croix. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent et la chaleur inondaient sa peau. Il avouait que l'air pur lui manquait, mais il avait énormément gagné au change. Il avait une vie libre de toute contrainte et une personne sur qui comptait. Il serait stupide de se voiler la face. Au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Harry et lui avait développé une amitié, certes, mais aussi des sentiments étrange.

Il avait découvert que ce qu'il ressentait, était courant à Atlantide. De nombreux couples d'homme s'étaient câlinés et embrassés devant lui comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal. A plusieurs reprises il avait pu remarquer les regards en coin d'Harry, les gestes que l'on retient de peur d'effaroucher l'autre. Il n'était pas un homme prude, ni même un homme conventionnel. Si bien que d'être là, allongé nu sous le regard du brun attisait plus ses sens que cela ne le gêner. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard émeraude qui le détailler, puis Harry détourna la tête, les joues écarlates.

- Est-ce que tu te plais chez nous, Draco ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu es un humain. Je comprendrais si tu me disais que ton monde te manque parfois.

- Le soleil, le vent me manque, mais pas mon monde. Je me sens plus libre que jamais. Je sais que je suis encore un étranger, mais je me sens chez moi.

- Tu es chez toi, souffla Harry en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, en souriant.

Alors, Draco répondit à la première impulsion qui passa dans son cerveau. Il se hissa à la force de ses bras et happa doucement les lèvres du brun qui écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa et se mit à genou tout en venant encadrer le visage d'Harry de ses mains. Doucement, il aspira la lèvre inférieure. Il se rapprocha du corps, recherchant autant la chaleur que le contact de leur peau. Timidement, Harry tira un bout de langue que Draco suçota, avant de reprendre voracement le baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement. C'était doux.

Il égara une de ses mains le long du cou. Un soupir lui répondit, électrisant ses reins et enflammant son bas ventre. Celles d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux humides. Il en tira une poignée et approfondis le baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Harry essoufflait.

- Pourquoi poses-tu une question aussi stupide ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les humains n'étaient pas…

- Ne te préoccupe pas des rumeurs !

Il bascula Harry sur le sol, sa tête se nichant dans le creux du cou. Il mordilla la peau faisant se cambrer le brun contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son désir montait, autant grâce à la chaleur de son corps qui se diffusait en lui, que grâce à son membre qui se gorgeait peu à peu de sang. Draco ondula lentement contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement alors que ses lèvres descendaient toujours plus bas. Une de ses mains glissa le long du corps, allant palper l'intérieur d'une cuisse, remontant insidieusement vers l'entre-jambes.

Il put sentir Harry écarter un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il puisse avoir plus de place. Il mordilla un téton. Le brun se cambra, ses mains dans ses cheveux cherchant frénétiquement une prise. C'était excitant. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient embraser ses sens. La position, l'anticipation de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, les gémissements d'Harry alors qu'il laissait sa langue glisser le long de son membre. Les cuisses qui s'ouvraient toujours plus, le corps qui ondulait à la recherche de plus de plaisir. Son propre membre qui en voulait plus. Les mains sur son corps, le souffle.

Il se redressa et se colla à son amant. Il fit rouler leur érection luisante ensemble, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui déferla le long de son échine, mais il les rouvrit pour tomber dans le regard d'Harry complètement noyait, voilé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peut-être perdu son monde, mais il en avait gagné un plus magnifique encore. Un monde d'exception où il y avait des choses uniques et sublime qui faisaient aujourd'hui, parties de son univers. Un monde où il y avait son amant et une vie empreinte d'une liberté qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. La liberté de la cité des sirènes de l'Atlantide.

**Fin**


End file.
